


Album 1: Young and Hopeless

by FudgingPastry



Series: Boy Band AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humanstuck, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories for Bad Bull Boys. Includes stories not part of the main storyline. Each chapter does not relate to the one before it and they can be read out of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning in a Different Sort of Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Tavros hasn't been home in a while and Gamzee's feeling very lonely about it. (sadstuck)

The moment Gamzee stepped into the shower, they felt their entire body relax. Tired and tense muscles loosened and they lifted their face, letting the not-quite scalding water stream down their face and down their body. Calling the day ‘long’ wouldn’t even cover it. The day was hellish for them and Tavros wasn’t home and all they wanted to do was stand there and let the water run, half hoping they’d somehow drown. They didn’t want to go to bed; it was empty and cold and Gamzee wished hard for Tavros to come home early from wherever he was at.

When they heard the door close, they blinked awake. Hot water ran into their eyes and they stepped back from the spray, all confused and unsteady. Had they fallen asleep? How long had they been in there? They couldn’t find the answers, but they found that they didn’t care when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

“Uh, Gamzee? Are you, uh, in here?” Tavros called over the sound of the rushing water. Gamzee tried to respond, but it came out as a soft whine. Tavros waited a moment, not hearing Gamzee, and added, “I don’t really know, who else would be in here and, uh, taking a shower, so, uh, hope you don’t mind if I come in.”

The door opened and Gamzee could see the silhouette of Tavros’ form through the shower curtain. They looked aside and shuffled under the water again, cold without the water’s heat. Gamzee felt a pang in their chest and they couldn't describe where it came from. All they knew was that they felt incredibly lonely and the only person they wanted near them was just a few feet away. They heard the toilet flush and Tavros wash his hands and they heard the squeak of the door opening and they jerked forward.

“W-wait…!” There was a pause and they could feel Tavros turning to look at them through the curtain. Gamzee couldn’t get the words to come out, god, they felt so alone and cold, and Tavros waited. Tavros waited for Gamzee like he had all the time in the world and that knowledge made something heavy and deep in their chest shudder. They felt like they could cry.

“Tav… please, I… I need…” Gamzee called, their words choking off as they felt their eyes burn and warmth trickle down their cheeks. They heard Tavros sigh and close the door and for one brief, fearful second, Gamzee thought he left them – no, no, no, no, don’t! –, but they saw Tavros moving around behind the curtain and the fear drained away. They saw his arms lift up and toss aside his shirt. They watched him bend over and stumble and catch himself on the wall as he took off his pants. A tan hand slipped past the shower curtain to test the water and found Gamzee instead. Tavros chuckled softly and pushed the curtain aside enough so he could step in and Gamzee was faced with his wish come true.

Immediately, Gamzee’s arms wrapped around Tavros and they buried their head in his chest and they cried. Tavros didn’t say a word. He pet their back and soothing circles in their shoulders and he let them cry everything out. Eventually, the tears stopped coming, but Gamzee didn’t move. They let the hot water soothe the spots Tavros’ hands didn’t reach and he kissed the top of their head.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been gone. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you for so long. I have no excuse and I missed you. I love you, Gamzee, and I wish I was with you instead of where I was,” Tavros crooned and Gamzee lifted their face to his and he leaned down and kissed them slow and deep. It took them a second to remember to kiss back and another second to realize that he was leading them under the water. “Now, let’s get you, cleaned off and wrapped up all warm and happy.”

Tavros washed their body, taking special care to get to every spot and to kiss them as often as possible. He backed them up against the shower wall and kissed them so deep Gamzee felt like they were drowning and they cupped Tavros’ face and tried to bring him down with them. As soon as Gamzee was clean and soft and warm, they returned the favor and cleaned Tavros. They washed his hair, kissing him as his hair tickled their fingers. They pushed him up against the wall and nibbled his neck and he wrapped his arms around them and they never wanted him to let go.

He turned off the water, lifted Gamzee’s chin up, and pressed another kiss to the tip of their nose. They closed their eyes and as Tavros carried them off to bed, all warm and soft and _happy_ , they breathed in and sighed. They fell asleep drowning in a different sort of sea.


	2. You're Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day drabble: Gamzee learns how to crochet from Karkat and makes a gift for Tavros. Shenanigans ensue when Tavros forgets what day it is.

Gamzee chewed their lip, the present behind their back all wrapped up in a fancy white box with a red bow on top. They struggled half the night tying the ribbon up just right and it still sat crooked on the box, but it was the best they could do. They just hoped that it was enough. They took a deep breath and knocked on Tavros’ door. They heard some shuffling around and Tavros’ footsteps and then the door was opening.

“Oh, hey Gamzee. I thought you and, Karkat were hanging out today?” Tavros asked, leaning up against the door. He was still in his sleeping clothes and Gamzee really couldn’t help but stare at how the shirt hung on his shoulders. The fabric was so thin they were worried it was going to fall to pieces one night, but Tavros showed no sign of getting rid of it. He blinked, tilting his head and Gamzee realized that Tavros had asked him a question.

“Yeah, we were for a bit, but the little motherfucker went off with Equius for the rest of the day,” they replied, shrugging their shoulders and trying not to get lost in the way their boyfriend looked. It was always a lot harder than they expected.

“Oh? Huh, that’s kind of weird, I think.”

“Weird? What are you talking about, bro?”

“Well, I thought that since they did that yesterday that we might, jam for a while? Or that they would tell me what everyone, was doing today. Even Shanahan left for the day. I don’t know why. I think he said something about, making sure his sister felt loved today?”

Gamzee blinked. Did… did he really not know what day it was?

“Uh, bro? You know what today is, right?” They asked and Tavros pursed his lips, shrugging. “Bro. It’s February. You know, February 14th?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Oh my god,” Gamzee snickered. “Oh my god, this is fucking hilarious, bro. You’ve gotta be fucking with me.”

“I… I’m sorry? I don’t know what you’re—“

“Bro, it’s motherfucking _Valentine’s Day_!” Gamzee laughed harder as they watched Tavros process it. As soon as the words made their home in his brain, he cursed and Gamzee snickered again. He was apologizing and wondering out loud about how he could forget it and that Karkat would kill him if he found out and Gamzee dropped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Tavbro, hey. It’s cool. You can get me some candy when the price drops tomorrow. But in the meantime, I made something for my favorite motherfucker.” Gamzee handed him the little gift. Tavros fell silent and took it with wide eyes. He let Gamzee inside his room and sat on the bed to open the present. It took some struggling to get the bow off. He opened the lid and his mouth dropped open. Gamzee settled down next to his boyfriend, all motherfucking grins as Tavros lifted up the little minotaur.

“Holy shit, Gamzee,” he whispered, setting the box aside, and turned the minotaur doll in his hands. It was made from yarn that Gamzee crocheted into tight little knots and stuffed full and firm. It was no bigger than about half a foot, but there was so much detail put into it. Tavros ran his fingers over the little bumps on the horns and down to the little, red heart the doll held in its hands. “This is amazing.”

“Awh, bro, it’s noth—“

Tavros cut them off with a soft kiss. He set the toy on a desk next to the bed and pulled Gamzee into his lap. With Gamzee facing him, he hugged his datemate tightly.

“It’s amazing. You’re amazing. I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing them again.

“I’m all kinds of motherfucking glad, bro. Happy Valentine’s Day, Tavros.” They kissed him again and he pulled them down so they could get their cuddle on.


End file.
